


До чего доводит любопытство

by jailbait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailbait/pseuds/jailbait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого есть свои тайны. Такая тайна есть и у Сэма Винчестера. Которую он не может рассказать даже брату. Особенно брату. Способно ли это повлиять на его жизнь, и что будет, когда об этом узнает Дин?</p>
            </blockquote>





	До чего доводит любопытство

О чем мечтают подростки в шестнадцать лет? О свиданиях, о первом сексуальном опыте, а то и уже даже о регулярном сексе. Кто-то хочет мотоцикл или новую машину, чтобы приехать на ней в школу, и все ахнули. Кто-то мечтает о том, чтобы поступить в желаемый колледж или, наконец, набраться смелости и пригласить на выпускной бал самую красивую девчонку в классе.  
Мечта Сэма Винчестера была гораздо менее сложной – он просто хотел быть нормальным. Но также эта мечта ему казалась невыполнимой. Потому что невозможно быть нормальным, когда твоя семья постоянно переезжает с места на место. Нормальные подростки не меняют школу по семь раз в год, они не бывают вечно новенькими. И тем более у нормальных подростков отец и старший брат не охотятся на всяких призраков и чудовищ.   
Сэм понимал, что стоит немного проявить твердость и можно отбросить это все. Поступить в колледж, жить как обычный человек. И никаких призраков, никаких монстров, никаких переездов.  
Но была еще одна вещь, которая мешала ему стать нормальным, таким, как все. Потому что нормальные люди так не делают. Об этом знал только сам Сэм. Никому об этом не рассказывал. Ни одноклассникам, ни отцу, ни Дину. Тем более – Дину.  
Впервые это произошло, когда Сэму было одиннадцать. Джон уехал на охоту, его не было почти неделю. Они с Дином были предоставлены сами себе; ходили в школу, жили в мотеле, питаясь всяким дрянным фастфудом, а по вечерам смотрели телевизор.  
В тот вечер одноклассники позвали Сэма сходить с ними в кино. Недолго думая, он согласился. Хотелось попробовать почувствовать себя обычным ребенком, который болтается по городу с друзьями, смотрит фильм в кинотеатре, с попкорном и колой. Однако фильм был скучный, одноклассники без остановки обсуждали футбол, и Сэм, сославшись на головную боль, ушел почти с середины сеанса. Естественно, в мотель он вернулся раньше, чем планировал.   
Тихонько открыть ключом и бесшумно войти в комнату уже становилось привычкой. Младший Винчестер хотел сообщить брату: «Я вернулся» - и даже открыл рот, однако оборвал себя еще даже не начав говорить. Потому что из глубины комнаты послышался стон. А потом еще один. И еще. Сэм трезво оценивал свои шансы, понимая, что одиннадцатилетний ребенок вряд ли что-то сможет сделать против чудовища, но инстинкт, который в них с братом отец буквально вбивал морально с детства, сработал сразу же. Дин! Он же здесь, наверняка в опасности! Ранен! А вдруг?..   
Сэм машинально достал из кармана нож-бабочку, приготовившись напасть на неизвестного, проникшего в их номер, однако заглянув за перегородку, которая отделяла кровати, остановился. Во-первых, следовало догадаться, что этот высокий стон, ну никак не мог принадлежать Дину, у которого голос уже год как начал ломаться и теперь больше походил на мужской, нежели детский. А во-вторых… Старшему брату ничего не угрожало. Потому что то, что увидел Сэм…  
Пусть ему было всего одиннадцать, но он знал для своего возраста достаточно. Понимал, что оборотня убивает серебряная пуля, а призраки боятся соли. И, несмотря на столь ранние годы, он знал, откуда берутся дети. Как и то, что не всегда этот процесс происходит ради зачатия ребенка, а еще и ради удовольствия. В общем, то, что предстало его взору, стало ясно с первых же секунд. Дин занимался сексом. С какой-то девушкой. Сэм пару раз видел ее в школе – вроде бы Дин был с ней в одном классе.  
\- Упс! – Сэм подумал, что сказал это слишком громко, и сейчас его наверняка заметят. Но нет, от увиденного у него будто пропал дар речи, и с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Сейчас правильнее было бы развернуться и также незаметно уйти, как он и вошел. Но почему-то мальчик замер на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляд.  
Сэм смотрел, как спина брата выгибалась, когда Дин входил в девушку. Как та подавалась ему навстречу, выставляя вперед грудь с твердыми розовыми сосками, и стонала… Одеяла поверх них не было, поэтому Сэм видел достаточно много – насколько ему позволял угол обзора и степень сплетенности тел. Он смотрел на профиль Дина, видел, насколько затуманены его глаза от удовольствия, когда он из-под ресниц глядел на девушку. Смотрел на чуть приоткрытые пухлые губы и слышал тяжелое прерывистое дыхание. Ноги Сэма словно приросли к полу, и он не находил в себе сил уйти. Почему он на это смотрел? Зачем смотрел на то, что ему видеть было не положено – как двое подростков занимались сексом? Как его брат занимался сексом…  
Неожиданно парочка напряглась, девушка издала последний стон и откинулась на подушки. Дин же оторвался от нее и начал подниматься. И тут Сэм понял, что они сейчас его обнаружат и ему влетит от брата по первое число за то, что подглядывал. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Сэм метнулся в сторону ванной комнаты. Влетев внутрь, он прикрыл за собой дверь, молясь, чтобы никому не приспичило туда зайти. Но, к счастью, ни Дину, ни его подружке было не до ванной. Судя по звукам, они уже одевались, тихо переговариваясь. Спустя еще пару минут, Сэм услышал голоса совсем рядом.  
\- Позвонишь мне? – кокетливо хихикнула девушка. Послышался скрип двери. – Ты такой классный!  
\- Ты тоже ничего. Увидимся! – фыркнул Дин.   
Дверь хлопнула, затем Сэм услышал шуршание бумаги, которая, видимо, полетела в мусорное ведро. Ничего удивительного – Дин часто их выкидывал, телефоны, которые ему оставляли девушки. Насколько Сэм помнил, ни одна у него не задерживалась надолго. Теперь стало ясно, почему. Дин получал от них, что хотел. И больше с ними не виделся. Даже в школе умудрялся их избегать. Увиденное раскрыло Сэму глаза. И тут стоило бы возмутиться, как Дин мог так поступать, но… Почему-то это принесло Сэму положительные эмоции и какое-то… злорадство, что ли? Вновь подумав о том, что сейчас увидел, он покраснел. Это еще был вопрос, кто из них поступил хуже.  
Тем временем дверь снова хлопнула. Очевидно, Дин пошел в магазин, так как утром обещал к возвращению Сэма принести еды. До ближайшего приличного кафе тут было минут пятнадцать ходу, плюс наверняка еще и очереди. Так что Сэм, выждав пару минут, вышел из ванной комнаты, решив сделать вид, что пришел в отсутствие Дина.  
Сэм сел на диван и, раскрыв учебник, попытался выкинуть из головы то, что наблюдал, мысленно обещая себе больше никогда не подглядывать.

***

Однако спустя два года Сэм нарушил это обещание. Ему недавно исполнилось тринадцать, и он снова возвращался поздно – засиделся в библиотеке. С утра Сэм поругался с отцом, поэтому в мотель идти не хотелось. Насколько он помнил, Джон собирался вечером уезжать, поэтому просто решил выждать немного и только затем вернуться.  
В их номер, как и в любом придорожном мотеле, вход был с улицы. В окне горел приглушенный свет, видимо, ночник. Сэм хотел открыть дверь и зайти, но что-то его остановило. Отец, если судить по времени, уже уехал, а Дин вряд ли сидел и при тусклом свете читал газетки. Свет не мерцал, значит, это был точно не телевизор, тогда…  
Сэм не хотел этого делать, видит Бог, не хотел. Но ноги сами понесли его к окну, на котором даже не была задёрнута занавеска. Сэм увидел полностью обнажённого Дина, сидевшего на кровати, а верхом на его бедрах – девушку, которая, запрокинув голову, двигаясь вверх-вниз. И снова, как тогда, взгляд Сэма был прикован к происходившему в комнате. Сейчас он не боялся быть обнаруженным – только если девушка случайно посмотрела бы в окно. Сэм теперь знал больше, как-никак изучал биологию, понимал также, что брат не детей себе делал, а получал удовольствие. Видел не раз, как Дин флиртовал с девчонками с целью затащить их в постель, и каждый раз был удачным. Не лез в это, хотя и злился, что Дин начал свиданиям уделять больше времени, чем общению с ним. Сэму было жутко стыдно за то, что произошло два года назад. Он старался забыть об этом и, конечно же, никому не рассказывал об увиденном.   
Но сейчас Сэм смотрел снова. Он смотрел, как Дин крепко сжимал ладонями талию девушки. Смотрел на спину брата, и как были напряжены его мышцы… Сэм почувствовал, как щеки залило краской, а по телу пробежала дрожь. И снова, как и в тот раз, он не мог оторвать взгляд от происходившего в комнате. И понимал, что увиденное на него действует. На улице было ветрено, но Сэму стало жарко, особенно в области паха. Он непроизвольно облизнул пересохшие губы, продолжая наблюдать… И после этого Дин еще отбирал у него пульт и выключал канал для взрослых, говоря, что смотреть такое ему рано?!

***

\- …Так ты будешь брать эти бананы или нет? – Сэм понял голову. Оказалось, что он стоял перед кассой в небольшом магазинчике рядом с их мотелем. Продавец смотрел на него немного озадаченно, и Сэм отвечал ему не менее удивленным взглядом.  
Он уже не помнил, как отошел от окна и почему оказался здесь. И не понимал, почему так среагировал на увиденное. Ведь в прошлый раз ничего такого не было!  
\- Я… Да, буду. Буду! – немного нервно кивнул Сэм, нащупав в кармане деньги. Все же еда не помешает, а питаться бургерами, которые постоянно таскал ему брат, уже было невыносимо. К тому же ему почему-то стало неудобно перед этим парнем, который стоял за прилавком.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто бы тебя избили клоуны, - Дин уже сидел перед телевизором, поспешно переключив канал, едва брат показался в комнате.   
Сэм только поморщился. Не сложно было догадаться, что Дин только что смотрел. Как будто бы этой девчонки ему было мало.  
\- Да иди ты! – неожиданно даже для себя огрызнулся он в сторону Дина, опустившись в кресло. И тут же осекся. – Извини, не хотел так резко…  
\- С тобой все нормально, Сэмми? – чуть насмешливое выражение лица Дина тут же стало обеспокоенным ,и он, присев на подлокотник, обнял Сэма за плечи.   
Сэм вздрогнул, почувствовав, как от этого прикосновения стало тепло и уютно.  
\- Да, - сорвал Сэм, избегая взгляда Дина. – Да, все хорошо, я просто устал…

***

Это повторялось не раз, не два и не три. Не каждый день, разумеется, не очень часто, но изредка Сэм наблюдал, как его брат развлекался со своими подружками. Иногда тот зажимал их прямо в школьном кабинете, когда кончались уроки или дополнительные занятия. Частенько это случалось в «Импале», которая от отца перешла к брату, когда тому исполнилось восемнадцать. Или в номере мотеля, когда Сэм получал на руки долларов двадцать и фразу: «Погуляй-ка ты пару часиков, Сэмми, ко мне тут должен прийти кое-кто».  
«Кое-кто» были совершенно разными. Брюнетки, блондинки, рыжие… Длинноволосые или коротко стриженные, с кудряшками или без. Одни носили короткие юбки, другие – джинсы; открытые топики или клетчатые рубашки. Всё это не имело значения для Дина. Как и размер груди или ширина бедер этих девушек. Ощущение было такое, будто старший брат решил перелюбить всех девчонок в тех городах, где они останавливались. Сэм понимал, что это было совершенно нормально для парня его возраста, но почему-то каждый раз злился, когда Дин уединялся с очередной подружкой.   
Он злился и на себя за то, что наблюдал за этим, будучи не в силах остановиться. Это было ненормально – все время подглядывать за сексом старшего брата. Сэм пытался списать все на чертовы подростковые гормоны, но отлично понимал, что это не так.  
К себе впервые он прикоснулся в шестнадцать лет. Дин ушел за завтраком, а Сэм - принимать душ. Накануне он снова наблюдал за тем, как брат пялил очередную девицу, кажется, даже снятую за деньги.   
Сэм, даже уже не обращая внимания на ледяные струи воды – горячей здесь не водилось, видимо, отродясь – прижался к холодной стене из потрескавшегося кафеля и обхватил член рукой. Перед глазами встала вчерашняя сцена секса Дина и проститутки из бара. Лаская себя, Сэм пытался мысленно воссоздать в памяти образ девушки, но вместо этого будто наяву видел обнаженное тело Дина, его торс, накачанные мышцы, чуть прикрытые глаза, потемневшие от страсти, и приоткрытые пухлые губы… Именно эта картинка заводила его всё сильнее, заставляла двигать рукой быстрее, до боли упираясь лопатками в кафель, и тяжело дышать. И когда Сэм кончил, запачкав пальцы спермой, он понял, что в наблюдении за Дином в таких ситуациях его привлекали вовсе не девушки…

***

\- Дин, больно! – Сэм дергался от каждого прикосновения ватки с виски к своей спине. Они вдвоем охотились на оборотня, пока отец пропадал где-то через несколько штатов со своим таинственным делом, отрубив все телефоны.  
Им повезло, они быстро его вычислили. Дин застрелил оборотня, но тот успел напасть на Сэма и сильно поцарапать ему когтями спину, когда он попытался увернуться. Все произошло быстро, поэтому по дороге в номер они шли, почти не разговаривая. А теперь Дин взялся обработать рану Сэма. Виски стоял на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, Дин периодически смачивал в нем ватку, а также сам прикладывался к бутылке.  
\- Не дергайся, чем быстрее я закончу, тем лучше, - спокойно ответил Дин. Голос его немного дрожал, выдавая волнение, хотя скорее это уже был просто отходняк - все кончено, оборотень убит, они в безопасности и жизни Сэмми ничего не угрожало.   
\- Дай мне, - не выдержал Сэм, перехватывая у Дина бутылку, даже не слушая возражений. От пары глотков боль стало терпеть легче. Однако голова закружилась, и Сэм уперся ладонью в кровать, чтобы не свалиться на пол, и чуть-чуть отклонился в сторону Дина. Руки брата успокаивали не меньше виски, а неприятное пощипывание уже не беспокоило.  
\- Вот и все, - Дин перевязал рану и, взяв Сэма за плечи, развернул его к себе. Улыбнулся коротко, а у Сэма перехватило дыхание. Его лицо было совсем близко, казалось, что стоит немного податься вперед и…  
… Сэм сам не понял, как так произошло, но через секунду он крепко в ладонях держал лицо Дина, настойчиво целуя его в губы. Возможно, все дело было в том адреналине, который они получили от охоты. Или в алкоголе, который с непривычки сильно ударил в голову. Или в Дине. Скорее всего, именно в Дине. Потому что у него были просто охрененные зеленые глаза, смотревшие на Сэма с теплотой, любовью и остатками беспокойства после охоты. В его мягкой улыбке, которая всегда заставляла верить, что все будет хорошо. И в том, какой он сильный, взрослый, теплый и… сексуальный.   
\- Сэмми… - прошептал Дин, когда Сэм оторвался от него, чтобы перевести дух. Теперь в его взгляде было удивление. Но не отвращение. Именно это подтолкнуло Сэма продолжить.  
\- Заткнись! – решительно ответил он, снова впившись в губы Дина поцелуем.   
Сэм и раньше целовался – пару лет назад его этому научила одна девчонка, которая была на два года старше. И сейчас он был рад, что это умение ему пригодилось. Тем более что Дин начал отвечать, осторожно обняв его за талию. Но целоваться с Дином было иначе: от этого поцелуя по телу пробежала дрожь, ноги подогнулись, а кровь прилила к паху, вызывая возбуждение. Это было странно, ненормально, но чертовски правильно. Именно так, как было нужно – это Сэм понял, когда прижался к телу брата, кожа к коже. Куда делась одежда? Сейчас он не мог ответить на этот вопрос.  
В какой-то момент стало больно, но Сэм сцепил зубы, чтобы ничем этого не выдать, лишь бы Дин не останавливался. Потому что это было бы единственным, чего он сейчас не выдержал бы. Сэм вспомнил тот, второй, раз, когда увидел брата с девушкой. Как он сидел на кровати, а та - на его бедрах, а сейчас в этой же позе бы сам Сэм, обнимая Дина за шею и ничуть не желая отдалиться даже на миллиметр. Сколько бы девиц не было у Дина, но в этот момент тот принадлежал только ему…  
\- Эй, ты в порядке?..   
Сэм расслышал голос брата, когда уперся лбом в его плечо, пытаясь восстановить сбитое дыхание.  
\- В полном. Лучше, чем когда-либо… - он поднял голову, счастливо улыбаясь и глядя тому в глаза. И он знал, что Дин сейчас чувствовал то же самое.

***

Бар был совсем недалеко от мотеля, буквально в паре шагов, поэтому Дин слышал отголоски музыки, которые долетали даже сквозь закрытое окно. Он допивал виски, уже отмечая, что не так сильно пьянел, как это было год назад. Отец, конечно, его прибьет за то, что он прикончил его коллекционную бутылку. И ни за что не поверит, что она вся ушла на промывку ран Сэма.  
По лицу Дина скользнула легка улыбка, когда он посмотрел на Сэма. Тот спал, обнимая подушку, прижимаясь к нему боком, на животе. Дин, протянув руку, откинул с его лба отросшие волосы, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить.  
Может быть, стоило себя сейчас винить за то, что он поддался эмоциям и тому желанию, которое в себе давил с тех пор, как обнаружил одиннадцатилетнего Сэма в номере мотеля, когда тот вернулся раньше, чем говорил. Ему было в тот момент сложно уже остановиться, чтобы попросить Сэма выйти, да и не хотелось того смущать. И в следующий раз, когда Сэм смотрел в окно… Именно тогда Дин понял, что не стоило этого делать. Ему нравилось, что Сэм наблюдал за ним, и это доставляло гораздо больше удовольствия, чем секс с одноразовыми подружками. Дин никогда бы не решился совратить брата, но… Тот умудрился сделать это сам.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми… - Дин наклонился, поцеловав его в висок, и укутал одеялом. Ночи в это время года были прохладные.


End file.
